


The Fallen Star

by ReveusePlume



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReveusePlume/pseuds/ReveusePlume
Summary: A shakespearien rendition of Loki: Where Mischief Lies by Mackenzi Lee. (Even though I sure cannot be as good as Shakespeare because who can?)I do not claim to be the original writer nor a better one. The book was good but it just didn't suit the ideas I had for a Loki novel.Anyway, this novel is about Loki's past as a young prince that tries to find himself in the midst of all the trouble that seems to always follow him.(And also I like to call it « shakespearien rendition » but it is not really that. Sounded way too cool in my head to be left there. Sorry for that)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Watching the lights touches the City of Gold was always the kind of show no mortal would want to miss. Rays of light reflected on towers of the purest metal, so bright it would burn every human's eyes. Asgard, where Odin, the Father of all Things, rules over the Nine realms with his wife Frigga.  
Some Asgardians may consider this sight as an old friend but not him. 

He always watched the sun rises as if it was the hope he kept on waiting. Each time the fire ball would go up, another day full of surprises was ahead. And yet... sorrow was never far in his eyes. No Mask could hide pain forever even after years of practice. Trails of fears were the reason why his shoulder would bend when no one was watching. Moments of weakness stolen in the night, moments forgotten each time the morning light would appear. Forgetting and going. The only to survive in a world you were not made for. 

The City would soon be filled with life, joyful life ready to explore the new day. This everyday scene would break a smile on his face. A shy one, almost undetectable to one's eye but a real one. At least, they all seemed free and happy from up here and that was all he ever needed. He handed out his hand to let it be touched by the light. In this very moment, it could do anything he want, be everything and nothing at the same time, be just... him. 

A voice suddenly could out his name, breaking the fantasy. The harsh reality would soon catch him again with its furious wrath. And it would break him a little more, taking another piece of his soul. A shadow crossed his face as the thought of all he had already lost game into his mind. A part of him wanted to persuade him that it was only apart of his imagination, but a louder part wanted to denounce the injustice he felt everyday. He knew he was loved anyway but he just couldn't get himself to wrap his head around this idea. 

He slowly rose from the window sill, acting by habits. He was already fully dressed and ready to go for quite a long time but he always waited to be summoned to come out. His mother was waiting for him on the other side of the door. He knew this day was special nonetheless it was the first time in years that his mother personally came to get him. She looked radiant in a white silk dress. It was embodied with golden threads catching every rays in the horizon. As theirs eyes met, a mysterious smile spread on her face. When his would always look thoughtful, his mother's kept a mesmerizing haze he never quite understood. She gently took his arm and lead him down the corridor. Everything looked glorious, from the high windows to the heavy wall hangings telling a story he knew by heart. The legacy he would have to carry on for another lifetime was reminded to him everywhere he looked.  
He only wished to escape from this golden prison where he somehow knew he could never grow. However he couldn't leave his mother, she has always stood by his side all of his life. He could never leave her behind even though she would want him to be happy. 

They silently walked through the long corridors. He was trying to decide which outcome he should bet on. His father was unpredictable in a lot of ways but he seemed to be often right about a certain subject. A subject his brother was often wrong about. He didn't knew if it was out of sympathy or stupidity as he never truly tried to know.  
His brother was a difficult puzzle to his eyes. He frequently thought he solved it just to find another layer to it. At a first glance, you couldn't guess there were more to him than what your eyes could perceive but he also learned you could not fully understand someone out of a glance. He knew that, because everybody was trying with him. He nearly always observed that people were even more interesting in learning his deepest thoughts than his brother's. Nevertheless, he didn't know if he ought to take it as a compliment or as an insult. Probably both. 

Two wooden doors carefully embodied with shapes of flowers was standing between him and his fate. Two guards were waiting ready to open it upon them. But he wasn't so sure anymore. Long rooted doubts came back rushing into his mind, reminding him all of his mistakes. Mistakes that could easily change the weight on the scale to either his advantage or disadvantage. 

As if she sensed his feelings, his mother adjust her position on his arm. He took a deep breath before sliding between the two heavy doors to the council room. This room seemed very plain in comparaison of the whole palace but it was his father's desire to be sure anyone's attention in this room was drawn toward the matter in hand. Today's was his brother and him. The long table of dark wood surrounding by chairs was as imposant as was his father. He was looking at the city below from the window. Even though you could see the weight of years and choices on his face, something that was rarely shown, the majesty of his aura was still palpable. His mother left his side to go greet her husband. She was, as always, very gentle towards him slipping a few words to his attention. Then his look soon drafted from his parents to his brother only to meet a pair of blue eyes. He was watched as well. When he thought he would see anger targeting him, he saw a lake as deep as the ocean but as calm as the land. It was rare for him not to be able to read his brother every expression. He often like to think of him as an open book nearly forgetting his brother knew more about tricks than he would like the world to know. 

His father suddenly turned to face them both, his brow furrowed by thoughts burning his skin even deeper as days went. He dreaded this moment, as everyone in this room and yet he couldn't find any comfort in the familiar faces surrounding him. When did they all grew so apart? When was even the last time he cared?  
Now was too late to regret all past decisions. Today marked the beginning of a new era for his brother and him. He just hoped it would have a bright start. 

\- I have finally reached a decision, declared his father solemnly. Your mother and I both agree on it and we want you to know that it is final.  
We are very aware of all the effort you put into it, both of you. And we are very proud. But only one of you can go on this diplomatic mission. 

His father turned to his wife who announced with a smile :  
\- Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for going into this first chapter with me! I am very excited to explore this odd ending in the future!


	2. Chapter 1

Loki was wandering around the palace, trying to discover new places he never heard of. A childish game for a lot of people but it became a way to escape from his life, at least just for a moment. He knew nobody cared for where he was until he broke something or did an forbidden thing. This knowledge was at the same the origin of this happiness but of his terrible sadness. Nobody looked for him because nobody wanted to deal with him in any way. And yet, he never did anything to change that.

He was following a path only known to him, his sight focused on everything but the people he crossed. He met only lifted eyebrows and sighs. The dreaming prince wandering off again while the other one actually care for his future. That's what he guessed they were thinking. They ought to feel that towards him. He, after all, was a walking disaster. The prince destined to always be in the shadow of the more glorious elder. 

Loki knew everything about this castle. He dared to dream about unknown places even if they didn't exist. No hidden room behind doors where an old treasure could be found has ever been created in this palace of gold. He never actually found one, to his great despair. He longed for a place he could go unbothered. A place where he didn't have to save the smallest appearance just to save the honor of his name. A place where Loki Odinson, prince of Asgard could only be Loki. 

The closest thing he had to a secret lair was a small tower that ended in an attic opening to a balcony. Every time something was wrong, he would go there and wait until the storm left. The shadowy room became so much to him, he transformed it entirely. Magic would usually fill the air in the close place as Loki would transform the old furniture into shiny new ones. Bookcases filled every wall, full of grimoires and ancient books, Loki liked to collect. He found a comforting wisdom in the words of the elders. They spoke to him in a way, he didn't felt as the outcast child but as a person. He felt seen. 

He knew his magic didn't help, he thought climbing the stairs leading to his secret room. The way he came to him naturally, since forever, was not something Asgardians were used to. Even if his mother was a talented sorceress, it never really got accepted as it is. However, he also realized how they all tried. Magic was apart of their planet, of their way of life. Nobody should have been surprised that one of the young princes was more sensitive to this mystical art. And yet, it still came as a surprise to everyone. So Loki did every single thing he could to still make his people proud of him. He didn't want them to feel like he was a disappointment. He was suppose to represent them not dishonor them. Nonetheless, he never felt like he succeeded. The only person worth impressing was his father, the king. Loki needed him to know he would leave Asgard in good hands both his brother's and his. He wanted him to realize that he had an another son, with maybe different skills, but still trustworthy.

Light was filling the entire room, turning it into a golden dream. Loki watched in amazement as he always did, in awe of the world he was living in. The table he managed to bring here and the chair accompanying it were blazing with heavenly fire while the book he had left open there was too bright to look at. When Loki turned to the high window, he saw the reason of this vision. The sun was setting right in front of him, brightening the world one last time before the silver light would appear. 

Loki watched silently the sun meeting the sea in the horizon. He wished he could be more like the sun in many ways. Turning to the table, he returned to his reading he left the day before. He was trying to learn as much as he could about magic in all of its forms. He learned how to sense it in every thing surrounding him, feel it floating beside him and even how to make better use of it. He had discovered it could be a source of immeasurable energy. In a way, he often thought, whoever controlled it, could control the realm. 

Taking lessons on your own was far more difficult than he thought it would be. The ones he took daily with his mother went smoother. However, the only way he could progress more was by training even when the class was over. Green sparks were constantly flying from his fingers as his reading continued. He was limited by the attic in a lot of ways, nonetheless he tried to make the best possible use of everything he had. Loki would test his ability to conceal his surroundings with illusions as well as his way of applying illusions to himself. He had recently discovered the range of possibilities coming out of his shape shifting skills. His father would have no other choice but to realize magic could be as powerful as mere muscles. Maybe even more. 

Suddenly, a sound could be heard from the stairs. Without losing any time, Loki hid his possessions with the best illusion he could create. He had tried doing such a large illusion before but never in front of a public. A blond head appeared from the door-frame, wide-eyed from the discovery of the place. It was the last thing Loki expected from his brother. He never thought he could find him anywhere in the palace. 

\- Oh well good evening, brother, started Loki hoping his illusions were being able to fool Thor. Admiring the place I discovered ? I was myself very surprised of it's existence as well. 

\- I was actually looking for you, admitted Thor turning towards him, surprise still imprinted upon his face. Father was quite angry about you missing practice. I thought I would let you know before dinner. 

\- Is he? That is not surprising. I cannot help it if exploring our dear palace is more appealing to me than sword fighting. Anyway, thank you for the warning. 

The only response he got from Thor was a warm smile. He silently watched his brother go to the window to observe the outside. But what was tricky about magic was time. Only a skilled sorcerer could keep an illusion up for a long period and Loki was far from being that powerful. He was too worried about his illusion disappearing to care about the fact that his brother had found him. However, Thor wasn't moving anymore, clearly lost in his thoughts to Loki's greatest despair. 

His only choice was to leave and hoping for his brother to follow. Thor liked being the older brother, he would never miss a chance like this. And Loki precisely bet on that. 

\- If Father is so angry at me, we should probably go. Well, I should, corrected he. 

\- You don't have to go alone, Loki. I am also responsible even if Father doesn't want to see it. I know you don't want to attend the classes but... what will you do if magic cannot save you? 

Thor's voice had a tone to it, Loki never knew it could have. A blend of care, love and fear? 

\- What do you mean? Magic is everywhere on Asgard. It would take a thousand sorcerers to drain it and I am not even sure if it would completely. 

\- I was not talking of Asgard, responded Thor drily. 

Without no further explanation, the Golden Prince went for the entryway, leading the way. Loki followed him, relived that he could stop casting the illusion for now. Using magic was still too much of an effort to him. 

He followed his brother in a heartbreaking silence. It has been a long time since Thor and him could talk freely with honesty and trust. They had slowly drifted apart as their different skills came to light. One was above any expectation while the other was still trying to prove his worth. Sometimes, Loki found himself regretting those simpler times where he could talk to his brother. It was his way to hide the fact that he missed his brother. 

The attic's tower was in an ancient part of the palace that wasn't used anymore. It was still taken care of, but its purpose had long faded over time. Surprisingly enough, Thor knew perfectly his way around here. But it shouldn't have been any surprising, realized Loki, he didn't knew what was his brother doing of his days. After all, he made sure to only see him at family gathering and during classes. Thor could have done a bit of exploration himself. Or he spied on him. Loki's intuition balanced for the latter. 

The corridors started to be filled with life as they approached the heart of the castle. Aristocracy could be seen with the domestics, speaking side by side as the only upper class was the royalty. Loki, unlike Thor, never enjoyed being surrounded by people. The stares and whispers that always followed made him uneasy. He couldn't control their thoughts and that lack of control scared him. He often wondered what were they despise his claim of not caring. Thor loved the attention. He had this special talent to always charm his way around. Loki envied this facility in society. 

They soon after reached the throne room. Loki looked at Thor with surprise, expecting this disagreement to be dealt with in private. Before entering the long room, Thor glances back at Loki, sadness written all over his face. But betrayal was the only thing Loki could feel. Thinking that his brother could be nice to him should have been a warning, not a joy. He well showed that to his dear brother by looking away. Thor knew better than to insist. On the contrary, he started to cross the palace most beautiful room. The highest ceiling from which light could poor from the sky, high columns of marble design to show Asgardians might and a pavement of gold that never faded. On the far end, was the golden throne of the King of Asgard, the heart and soul of the realm. 

Odin was sitting on his throne, the sceptre in his right hand while the other was resting on the armchair. He waved his hand as a sign to his guards to leave them. His voice resonated in the empty room the moment the doors closed: 

\- Thor, leave us. I need to speak with you brother. 

Loki saw Thor become surprisingly tended before stepping to the bottom of the stairs leading to the throne. 

\- No, Father. The matter you want to speak about concerns both of us. I am also responsible. 

\- Thor, continued Odin calmly. This is not of your concern. Please go join your mother. 

\- I won't, Father. I should have make sure that Loki was attending the sword classes with me, as you wanted. But I chose to let him go. 

Their father's face was unreadable. No one could know what the All Father was thinking until he wanted to. Loki was watching Thor like his brother has suddenly become insane. Why was he doing that? 

\- Very well. If you insist, you will also be the matter of this discussion, granted Odin. 

Thor moved back to Loki's side to face their father's judgement. 

\- Loki, for two days your instructor has not heard of you. I know you do not like this lessons but they are necessary. Do you realize it? 

\- Yes, Father, admitted Loki unwillingly. I do. 

\- As you seem to like taking this teaching as a jest, your punishment will be in consequences. Your dearest freedom is now gone. 

Loki felt a surge of pain as the words hit him. He ought to be prepared for this but he kept on hanging on this treacherous hope that his father would understand. 

\- A guard will escort you for now on, making sure you do attend everything you need to, continued Odin. And I hope you will soon begin to take those lessons as seriously as you seem to do so with your mother. And as for you Thor, I am greatly disappointed in you. 

Thor almost took a step back as the words were spoken. The beloved hair a disappointment? Laughed Loki silently. For what? For his trust? Thor would never be worthy of that. It was time that he understood it. 

\- Since you insisted on being a responsible for your brother's lack of seriousness, you will not be attending my next diplomatic visit nor the next and nor the next after. You will also focus on your studies, learning every theory before I would think about taking you to practice your knowledge. 

In this precise moment, his brother's eyes were icy blue. But they were not looking at him, they were focused on their father. « Very well, Father. » was his only response.

\- You can both leave, concluded Odin. 

They both left without saying a word, hurt in their respective feelings. Thor went for his room as Loki went for his, award of the silent figure following him. He will be stuck with his brother on Asgard, after all. He enjoyed being left alone with his mother as they were the only times he could truly practice with her. If Thor wanted to wind him up, he had beautifully succeeded. And Loki swore he would never forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This story was first written for Wattpad but it wasn’t suiting my style anymore.
> 
> I hope you continue to enjoy this story!


	3. Chapter 2

Thor was watching the ceiling above him. He decided to skip dinner just to stay lying in his bed. He could have gone anywhere, punch into a wall as his brother liked to say or just go eat with his family. But he wouldn't. He was tired to be told who to be and how to be. A bright smile never made someone extraordinary, or just rational and good. The worst of his mistakes were always about his brother. He remembered the young boy trying to follow as he sneaked his way out of the palace with Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun while he was telling him to stay inside. The same young boy that used to tell him about his dreams, to rule alongside him because they could. A little soul that used to put so much trust in him. 

Thor just wanted everything to be right. He didn't care if he was hurt along the way as long as his mistakes were fixed. He had decided to start with Loki. He had found where Loki was going instead of practicing his sword fighting quite a time ago. He always knew his brother would found happiness by exploring by himself where no one was here to judge. Figuring out exactly where he was had been another challenge but Thor was the kind to give up in front of an obstacle. He also missed practice to find Loki, to make sure his younger brother was all right. He had been relieved to finally see him all suspicious at his sight. But his father had to intervene in the story. Odin was uncompromising with everyone but especially to his sons. He never left a single mistake passed however Thor noticed how badly Loki was living it. His brother was trying his best to impress their father and no reward came. 

It was without a surprise that Thor had been called out to meet his father, in the early afternoon. He tried to prepare himself before but no one was truly ready to meet the All Father, not even his own family. He found him, as usual, watching the warriors train with Huginn and Muninn by his side. Thor knew the ravens were always watching however he could never find out from where. Odin was still standing tall despite the burden of age. The young prince could only admire such strength as he went forward. 

\- Thor, called Odin. Come here. 

Thor did as he was asked. Below them, dozens of Asgardians warriors were training on the courtyard made especially for this use. Duelists were accompanied by wooden dummies when they were not challenged. Shouts could be heard even from the top of the stairs. Thor's gaze overlooked this known view before being catch by an unusual sight. In the middle of the chaos, Asgard best new warrior was surrounding by five ennemies. Even for Thor, five trained warriors were still a lot without the help of Mjölnir. But this champion stared right into each malicious eyes. The attack broke soon after, no one was holding back. That was the Asgardian way: always give your all in every situation. Wooden swords and spears clattered as a shield was risen in a mere attempt for defense. Even from where he was standing, far away in a distance, she was magnificent. Sif. The only person who was able to defeat him in battle.

\- You are a good man, Thor, and a good brother. But you have to learn how to be a good king. 

The voice of his father startled him. Only one of them could be king, it was a fact Thor had accepted long ago. The idea of being king never truly reached him until recently. Until his own father started to bring it out. He only wished Loki was aware as well. His brother's complicated soul had ways of seeing things even him could not understand. 

\- What do you mean by that? I took my share of the responsibility, should this not be the duty of a king? To admit his mistakes? Replied Thor angrily stepping in front of his father. 

He did not care about Odin's lesson, he just wanted him to understand he would always take any blame he had to take. 

\- See all those knights below? They shall take any orders I give them. If my power was to be bestow to you, I would hope you will be wiser than me. War is never an answer Thor, never. I long thought it was but, peace is what matters. But if we, Asgardians, still choose to learn how to fight is because war is the answer for others. Now, you are not responsible for your brother's actions nor are you his childminder. A king does not take responsibilities for what he is not responsible. A king knows when his personal feelings stop and the well-being of the realm begin. Your brother makes his own choices and he will have to face the consequences that come with them. 

\- But, Father... Began Thor confused. 

\- That is all I will say about this matter, declared Odin. 

\- Yes, Father, dropped the prince unwillingly. 

He looked back toward the fighting knights as his Father took his leave. He knew his father was right, that deep down everything he was doing was to protect Loki. Nevertheless none of them realized how important it was for him. Thor never felt he was actually doing something for anyone. He grew up in a golden palace surrounded by the best teachers and a loving family. He had everything and yet, shielded from the world, he had no impact on it. The only things he could do were towards his brother. And he would never let that go. 

He had recently noticed how things have changed between Loki and him. They were an unusual pair some might say but he would have never wished for another sibling, even in exchange of Asgard. He recalled fondly their childhood memories that he cherished above all. Nonetheless, he knew they were from his perpective. From Loki's, they might has well become awful. He couldn't understand his brother anymore, not that he could say he had but Thor always had the feeling he knew his brother no matter what. Loki drifted apart into a path, Thor could never follow. He chose to shut himself from the world. And the only wish Thor had was to understand why. To know exactly what could push a lighted person into the darkness of their soul. He wanted to see the boy he used to be so close, once again. 

As he worried a lot about Loki, he also had to worry about him. His training and school work had become much harder as he has grown. But he longed to explore the Nine Realms by himself, not being bound to his father in rare meetings outside of Asgard, as he had once did with Balder and Sif. Thor was always thrilled to go to another realm. He could see wonders, some just dream about. The whole galaxy waiting to be explored, displayed in front of his very eyes. Using the Bifrost was already an adventure in itself but the real treasures were beyond the rainbow. As his father always likes to remind him, he will get use to it. But if wasn't sure he wanted that. Thor wanted to be amazed each time. To still see the stars as a reminder, there will always be light in the dark. No matter what. 

As a prince of Asgard, he knew this could not be a wish he should let anyone be aware of. A prince was not expected to dream of anything unless his people and keeping the peace between the Nine Realms. It was what he thought it was expected from him. Thor often questioned this theory as he hoped it was only an impression. But every face, his eyes met, told him otherwise. Expectations was all he was offered. And he was doing his best to please them. 

He just couldn't help it. He had to, thought Thor as he went to his chambers. Homework was waiting for him. History's. He had made sure they were the only one left. He loved history and studying about the past. Discover the great successes alongside the worst failures. Everything was a lesson waiting to be learned. Asgard seemed like a different realm then. Wars were a common thing where nobody knew when their sons were going to be called and death wasn't a surprise anymore. Dreadful times for whose who did not live them, just a bad time to pass for whose who did. The present is a moving creature that nobody sees the same way yet, the past is hardly understood exactly twice. Thor was fascinated by this. Who could not be? 

Thor knew deep down, he should be training. This was what Asgardians do. They are a race of warriors, with the best of them being their king. He was made to be like that. The pride of the realm. Of his family. Loki despited this, the idea of being whatever people want you to be. He had made that fact clear to everyone and especially to Thor. But as first born, Thor had to do it. Some things were just like that, unspoken but always here. 

As he entered his chambers, his gaze immediately went to the hammer left on the ground, Mjölnir. A mighty gift from his father, as he was the only one worthy to lift it. But the journey to this worthiness had not been easy, Thor being send on a quest to actually learn what was needed to deserve it. Since then, Thor liked to wield it around just to get used to this weight. But he never got the nerve to actually bring it anywhere but the practice yard. Everyone praised his ability to use it naturally, however Thor would not help but feel odd about that. He was working hard like everybody and he just happened that he was a prince. And on the other hand, people like Sif struggled to have a place of their own in this world. 

His chambers were just another reminder of him never being able to be like everybody. It was located in one of the palace highest towers as it was for the entire royal family. The large door of heavy wood let you enter in a bright room, colored heavily in white and golden. When the walls were quite neutral, the painted ceiling represented Yggdrasil with the nine realms in lavish colors. On the Far East wall was his bed, unmade as always, and a door leading to his bathroom and dressing room. Next to the primary door was his desk where he had left everything as it was. Books were piled and scattered everywhere on it. A couple of sheets of paper had flown to the ground that Thor quickly put back on the desk. His hammer was left on the rug occupying the most of the room. He went right next to it to go to the large bay windows which filled the northern wall. A delicate double and high glass door opened to a balcony almost as large as the room. From there, you could see the whole town and even beyond, to the end of the Bifrost where the falls are. It was a view nearly to die for. Thor leaned on the balcony, breathing fresh air. The sun was still high and warm but the prince could not feel it. Not in his heart at least. 

Thor stayed there for a moment, thinking about nothing, feeling better not having to worry about everything. Nobody was there to tell him what to do but him. Suddenly an idea flew through his mind. He could make it work. Everything would be better. That's all they both needed. He could complain all he wanted, Thor just knew. Because he was in this desperate need as well. 

He stormed inside, torn between excitement and a bit of fear at the thought of this idea. As he was going to the doors, he stopped thinking suddenly of everything it meant. He would have to fight for it, while going his brother would come along. He would hide it, definitely but... Yes, he would come. At least not to let Thor take all the credit. And that would be enough. 

Thor could have be gone already but he kept pacing in his room like a ghost. He was already regretting ever thinking about it. The consequences would be too much for any of them. No, he would just have to let it go. Or... No. No way. Suddenly, Thor stopped. Panicking never helped and it would face many stressful situations in the future but this wasn't one. A calm thinking would do the trick as his brother would probably say. He could explain his idea despite any consequences and face them anyway of he could forget about all of this and continue with his life. Nonetheless he was a prince of Asgard, and cowardice was not in his blood. 

Thor was going down the stairs as fast as decency could allow him when a hand caught his wrist. He turned instantly toward the mystery person, something to thank for his warrior's instincts. A noble lady was standing in front of him, in a ravishing but quite simple red dress, her golden-brown hair tied in a delicate bun. Thor was going to politely ask her what was her need when a flicker of green flashed in her black eyes. 

\- What are you doing? Whispered Thor without trying to hide his annoyance. 

\- What do you think? I am escaping from my personal guard! Whispered back Loki in a female voice. And I... need your help. 

Thor raised a doubting eyebrow. Loki never liked to ask for help especially his. He could see the effort that it took him to even say the words. 

\- My help? For what? I think your doing fine on your own, responded he gesturing toward Loki's appearance. 

\- I had noticed that thank you, said Loki rolling his eyes. But this is very difficult to keep so if you'll be so kind to escorte me somewhere else, I would be very grateful. 

\- You will? Really? 

\- Yes, I will, sighed his younger brother. Now, come on. Follow my lead. 

Loki did not wait to take his arm and start what could appear as a very interesting conversation about Asgard's political situation. He was also mostly dragging Thor wherever he wanted. His older brother did not mind, after all Loki would owe him afterwards. If this was the price to pay to have Loki on board, well he would do it. Of course, he would have just loved that Loki would follow only on his own choice but it was never that easy with him. 

Nobody looked at them or at least they did not show their interest. Thor knew glances were thrown behind them however it would only be the rumor of the day. You could not expect from people not to talk. He had to learn that the hard way but that was what it was.   
Thor turned his attention back to his lovely company, who wasn't hiding her annoyance. He knew Loki would not take him seriously but he was really impressed by his skills. His brother used to not be able to sustain an illusion or another appearance for more than five minutes. Since when did Loki become so skilled? What has he missed all those years? What's he so obsessed by everything but Loki that he forgot to watch his little brother grow?   
For a moment, Thor almost felt like he understood Loki better. At least a little. 

His brother led him to one of the most deserted wing of the palace, where Thor kept catching him. Only there, the illusion fell and Loki appeared in his traditional green and gold clothes. Even though he has gone for a simple tunic and matching trousers, the tunic was still embroidered with golden thread. Deep down, Thor knew Loki could never keep things plain and unremarkable. His style was his way of shining, and Thor would never take that away from him. 

\- Brother, I officially thank you for accompanying me here, declared Loki in a fake humbleness. It was an honor out to be escorted by your royal highness. 

\- Loki, warned Thor in a growl hiding a laugh. It was my pleasure but I have business to attend to. 

\- Sure go, dear prince, it would have me worried to death to even think I have kept you from important talks. 

Thor left only looking back to watch his brother entering a room. Loki loved to mock him. And it hurt as much as it made Thor laugh. Because he realized very well those jests were hiding something. And someday he would know what.   
Thor went the opposite way as his fears came back rushing, every step bringing him closer to his father. He knew perfectly where to find him since Odin had spend the day receiving ambassadors on different matters. Thor passed countless persons but he could only hear the echo of his own footsteps. He never liked exposing ideas to his father for numerous reasons, having them rejected was one of them. 

When he entered the throne room, he noticed his father was busy talking to someone. As he walked toward them, he recognized Karnilla and her majestic headpiece. She seemed to sense his presence as she turned toward him. Odin finally took note of his eldest son's presence while following her gaze. Both of theirs faces were unreadable. 

\- Thor, why are you here? Shouldn't you be studying instead? Ask the Allfather nobly. 

\- I have... a request to.. suggest you, stuttered Thor. 

With a nod, Odin ordered Karnilla to leave them alone. It was only when he was sure they were alone that Thor summoned the courage to explain his idea. 

\- I think Loki and I should go on a diplomatic mission. 

If his father was surprised, nothing in him revealed it. 

\- And why do you think so? Why should I let you both go?

\- We are ready. We need to learn in reality now and not only in books. As well written they are, they cannot replace a real experience. And I believe we both need it, added Thor finally. 

\- To need and to be able to are two very different things. Your brother's neglect is a matter I cannot forget. You claim you are both ready however...

\- This would not be like a quest, Father! Interrupted Thor. I realize there are always dangers but we have learned every tradition and ways of life of the Nine Realms. We can at least do one small thing. 

Odin's face never betrayed his thoughts but Thor was hoping his father would think about his proposition. He was never asking anything to anyone, his own father could grant him one favor once in a while.   
After what seems countless minutes of a tensed silence, Odin spoke once again:

\- I shall talk about it with your mother before letting you know my decision. Will that be all? 

\- Yes, Father. Thank you, said Thor before taking his leave. 

He was not sure of his success but somehow, a true feeling of excitement was boiling in his veins. He would finally be useful, outside of the golden palace, of Asgard.


End file.
